


Beginning Again

by astrogirl91



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Anxious Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Love, Nervousness, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrogirl91/pseuds/astrogirl91
Summary: Part three of an ongoing romance series about Chris Evans and Dodger's groomer, Brianna Walsh (OFC). Sequel to Puppy Love and prequel to Alight; this part is about Chris and Bree's first date. Contains explicit sexual content.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Beginning Again

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have no story arc fully mapped out for this series and just write as inspiration hits me, this part backtracks a little bit because I got the idea to write about Chris and Bree's first date; it takes place the day after Puppy Love. I also changed the POV to third person so that I could write Chris' thoughts and his perspective as well as Brianna's. I went back to writing in first person for the upcoming fourth part, but found that I enjoy writing in third person a lot more, so everything else that I've written after part four has been in that POV and will probably stay that way until I get inspired to write in first person again. Sorry for the sudden change! I hope it's still enjoyable. :)

“What do you think, pal?” Chris ran his hands through his hair and smoothed it out, then turned from the bathroom mirror towards his mutt laying behind him on the cool tile floor.

“So...am I presentable?” He asked as he gestured to his outfit selection: gray jeans, a navy polo, black Converse sneakers. Dodger looked at him, thumped his tail against the floor, then got up and trotted off into the bedroom. Chris laughed quietly. “I guess that's a no.”

He looked at his reflection one more time, making sure he had trimmed his beard evenly, then applied a splash of cologne and took in a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves. Chris had been a bundle of anxiety and excitement all day; despite having seen Brianna less than twenty-four hours ago, he couldn't wait to see her again, and this time for an actual _date_.

He checked the time on his wristwatch – only a few minutes left before he needed to head out to Salem and make it to Brianna's house on time. Chris felt a twinge in his groin thinking of her again, even though less than an hour ago he had jerked himself off in the shower – imagining her in there with him, messy wet hair and rivulets of hot water streaming down her back, the front of her body pressed against the tiled wall, her ass in his tight grip as he pounded into her.

Since he had no photos of Brianna to work with – he had never been able to find her on any social media, and he never dared ask her to send him pictures of any kind – for months he had to rely on nothing but his memory and imagination whenever he jacked off. She always dressed modestly, but the athletic leggings she wore every time he saw her showed off her round ass perfectly – just the right size to complement her short slim figure and small chest – and revealed just enough of it for his imagination to fill in the blanks, so he was able to make do.

 _Damn it, she better not be wearing leggings tonight or I'm done for..._ Chris thought, smirking to himself. Even when they were covered in dog hair and stained with God knows what, he still thought they were the sexiest thing he had ever seen, and he couldn't help but steal a few discreet stares at her in those damn leggings every time.

Yesterday had finally made his dreams of intimacy with her a reality, and in his excitement he nearly lost control of himself during their steamy makeout session inside her truck; it had been a struggle to keep himself from climaxing prematurely. Finally feeling her soft tantalizing mouth on his, her taut ass in his hands, and the electrifying sensation of her groin rubbing against his painfully hard cock had almost been too much for him, and he had to jerk himself off three times after she left.

He hoped that between yesterday and his most recent session, it would be more than enough for him to keep from accidentally cumming all over himself if they did end up with their tongues entangled and hands all over each other again. Chris didn't expect it, but he couldn't deny that he hoped for it. He was desperate to hold her petite frame in his arms and feel her soft warm lips on his again, ravishing her for as long as they both could stand it.

His body never threatened to finish so fast, but it had been quite a while for him since he last had any sort of intimacy – half a year, if his recollection was correct – and an even longer time since he had a woman that he actually cared for. He had been single for so long, he started to resign himself to bachelorhood if that's what was meant to be for him; no matter how hard he tried, he could never find what he wanted or needed, so he stopped looking.

On lonely nights he filled the void temporarily with women who were more than happy to throw themselves at him, but meaningless sex grew hollow and stale and left him longing for something deeper – _love_. Chris couldn't even remember the last time he had been on a proper date. Although the times were changing, he didn't consider an hour of half-heard conversation with a stranger at a nightclub before coming back to his house to sign a non-disclosure agreement, have mostly satisfying if not mediocre sex, and only see each other again once in a blue moon to be a real date or genuine connection. Yet he couldn't bring himself to start searching for the right woman again, out of fear of more failure and disappointment – until finally, when he wasn't even looking, he found _her_ in the most unlikely of places.

His list of warm bodies to keep him company rapidly started dwindling from the moment he met Brianna. As soon as she stepped into his life, sex with any other woman he knew became unfulfilling, uninteresting, nothing but a futile effort to distract his thoughts from her. Within months of meeting Brianna, all of the other women had been gradually purged from his contacts. No matter who he was with, he couldn't think of anyone but her, every single time.

He spent the next several months falling even further in love with her, but to his regret, always second guessed himself – wondering if he was just imagining the things he thought were reciprocated feelings, thinking she was far too good for the likes of him. Yet every time Chris saw Brianna, he fell for her even more, and he had been kicking himself all day for not telling her sooner how he truly felt.

 _Just try to forgive yourself for that mistake, Chris...all that matters is the here and now..._ He thought as he choked up and nearly started crying from his overflowing joy and excitement and nerves. He felt like a kid falling in love for the first time, like his long history of failures and mistakes had been wiped away, like his life was beginning again.

A moment later Dodger broke his reverie by reappearing in the doorway of the bathroom, holding one of Chris' many baseball hats in his mouth. He had gone rifling through the closet to find what he apparently thought was a required accessory.

Chris laughed as he took the hat from him and put it on. “I guess this is the finishing touch needed to make me look complete? Or just to hide my thinning hair? Looks like we're supporting the Bruins tonight too – good call. Alright Bubba, you ready to go? Where's your leash?”

Dodger barked excitedly and spun in a circle several times before taking off out of the bedroom and down the hall. He slid to a halt in the foyer and bounced on his front legs as he barked again and whined, frantically looking back at Chris, then at his leash hanging on the wall hook.

Chris grinned at his overenthusiastic mutt. “Patience is a virtue, buddy.” He clipped the leash onto Dodger's collar, then grabbed his sunglasses, keys, phone and wallet off the entry table – as well as a bouquet of bright summer flowers he had bought for Brianna earlier that day.

“Okay...let's do this.” Chris breathed in deeply, opened the door, and skipped alongside Dodger dragging him to the car in excitement.

***

“Ow! Shit!” Brianna pressed down on the small cut on her knee she had just given herself while shaving. The sensation no longer brought her any relief – it hadn't felt even remotely pleasant since she was a teenager – and for that much she was grateful, but it still opened a box of memories she thought she had long since buried.

Even after years of living a new life in a new place, the past still followed her. For the most part she had grown to accept it, along with herself, but still hoped that one day her past would no longer haunt her at all and the box of memories would stay buried forever, never unearthed again.

Brianna always felt that despite how well she had done for herself, and the peace and happiness she had achieved over the years, something was still missing in her life. She knew she wouldn't have truly started her life over again until she found that one special thing – or person – to complete her rebirth. _I hope it's Chris...I hope he's it...that one special person for me..._ Brianna thought.

She looked down at the numerous white scars on both of her upper thighs, and sighed sadly. “Fuck it, why am I bothering with shaving? We're not even having sex tonight, and no way in hell am I ready for him to see this...” She muttered to herself, then shook the depressing thoughts from her mind, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower.

As she went through the motions of a standard beauty routine – moisturizing her skin, blow drying her hair and curling it to amplify her natural waves, swiping a few coats of mascara onto her eyelashes – she talked herself through her alternating excitement and anxiety about their date. “Just be yourself...just be yourself...you've already impressed him, he said so himself, you don't need to do anything different or be anyone other than yourself.”

Brianna still couldn't believe that it was actually happening. After months of agony over the mystery of how Chris felt about her and what could be for them, their true feelings were finally revealed and their journey had begun. She felt like an idiot and a coward for never taking the risk of making a move, but she reminded herself to have self-compassion – and gratitude that Chris finally made his own feelings known to her first. Brianna knew that sooner or later she would have said something to him about how she felt, but no idea when she would have worked up the courage to do it, and enough time had already been wasted for both of them. She couldn't help but say thank you to the universe for intervening and somehow giving Chris the push to finally sweep her off her feet.

Her stomach flipped as she got dressed; aside from her nerves about actually going on a date with _him_ , the last time she had even been on a date at all was nearly three years ago. Brianna realized that before her and Chris' fervent makeout session the previous day, it had been equally as long since she was physically intimate with someone in any way. She still remembered the last man she had sex with: one of a few men she dated the same year she started her business, none of whom could keep a shred of her interest despite treating her well enough – and she had to laugh at the memory of how mediocre most of the sex was.

Brianna started to assume all men in Massachusetts were disappointing in nearly every way, and resigned herself to the possibility that the last boyfriend she had before leaving California would be her last boyfriend ever. She simply lost all interest in the pursuit of a mate – until Chris came along, and sparked in her the hope and wish to love again, and the desire to be completely consumed by every form of physical intimacy.

Although anxiety about the thought of finally having sex with Chris plagued her, a rush of heat flooded her in that moment. She smirked to herself thinking of their shenanigans the previous day – again, since she had already thought of it earlier when she felt the urge to play with herself. Brianna had decided to finally watch more of his films, so she started with a random one found online, and the unexpected nude scene – the image of his taut body teasing her as he slowly sat up in bed and pulled off the covers, showing everything and at the same time not enough – filled her with so much lust, she immediately got to work with her hands, using both the image on her TV screen and the memory of what his hard cock pressed up against her had felt like. She hoped the orgasms would help her calm down, or at least restrain her from groping every inch of him that night.

_God damn it, I need to work up the courage sooner rather than later to show him all of myself...I need to fuck and be fucked by this perfect male specimen already..._

Just then the doorbell rang, startling her out of her thoughts. She rushed down the staircase, checked her hair and teeth one last time in the entryway mirror, and opened the door. She didn't even need to look through the peep hole to know it was him.

“Hey!” Brianna said with a jovial smile.

“Hey, you.” Chris grinned as he presented a bouquet of summer flowers to her. “I'm here to pick up a gorgeous lady for a hot date tonight.”

“If I see one, I'll let her know.” She beamed as she took the flowers from him. “Come on in, you two handsome devils.”

As she gestured for him and Dodger to enter, Chris' gaze dropped from her radiant smile and her mismatched but stunningly colored eyes, and he noticed what she was wearing: a gray short sleeve top, blue Converse, and – to his delight and distress – a pair of skin tight black leggings.

 _God damn it...this fucking minx..._ He thought in amusement – and he couldn't help but also find it adorable how they were accidentally dressed in the same color palette.

“Thank you for these. They're beautiful,” Brianna said as she inhaled the scent of the sunflowers and daisies, then shyly kissed his cheek.

He stole a kiss from her mouth in return and smiled. “You're welcome, sweetheart.”

Brianna knelt down to pet Dodger and kiss the top of his head, which he returned with a lick of her cheek. “You helped him pick these out, didn't you, Lovebug?”

Chris chuckled. “Nah, but he did help me get dressed.”

“And he did a fine job of it.” She stood up and kissed Chris again – much less shyly that time. “You can let him off leash if you want.”

Chris unclipped the leash and Dodger trotted off to explore the old mansion. “If you pee on anything, I'm grounding you for a month!” He called after him.

Brianna giggled as she walked to the kitchen and Chris followed her. She filled a vase with water and put in the flowers, then took his hand. “So...I guess I'll show you around?”

“I'd love a tour of the Haunted Mansion. I've been _dying_ to finally see this place.” He grinned at her boyishly.

Brianna laughed. “Just don't pick up any of the hitchhiking ghosts.” She walked him through her entire house, showing him each room and pointing out various antiques and pieces of art – but Chris barely absorbed any of what she said. He was lost in the sound of her soft voice, the way her wavy brown hair fell past her shoulders and swayed with each step, the feeling of her hand trembling slightly in his. He gave her a reassuring squeeze to help calm her – and himself – down from the first date jitters.

“I think that's about it. Oh! I almost forgot to show you the parlor.” Brianna guided him back down the massive staircase and into the parlor room, where Dodger was sniffing along the rows of tall bookcases that lined the entire length of nearly every wall, each one packed to the brim with books and films.

“Holy shit, would ya look at this collection...and yet you've never seen any of _my_ movies?” Chris teased.

Brianna blushed. “I've seen some of them. Just one of those Avengers things, and another one.”

“Which one?”

“Oh, I forget the name of it.” She laughed nervously, not wanting to even touch on the topic of how aroused she had been by the sight of him running along an African beach while wearing tiny shorts.

Brianna tried to change the subject. “I have a bunch of favorite movies, but I usually read more than I watch anything.” She suddenly felt embarrassed by her massive collection. _Oh shit, do I look like a hoarder to him? His own house is so clean and sparse, and new too...then here’s my place with fifty-year-old sofas and warped floors and thousands of books..._

Chris wandered over to one of the bookcases and perused it, looking amused and impressed rather than judgmental. He picked out a massive tome on Irish mythology, opened it to a random page, and scanned a couple of paragraphs. “God, you're a hell of a lot smarter than I am. This is some pretty heavy reading. How the hell do you even pronounce this name? Med...Meddib? I never went to college.”

Brianna laughed. “That's alright, I didn't either.” She looked at the page he was reading; he had landed on a chapter about Queen Medb. “It's pronounced Maeve...which is, funnily enough, also my middle name.”

“It is?” He looked at her in surprise, then put the book back in its place on the shelf. “I didn't even realize that I've never asked what your middle name is. It's beautiful. Does it mean anything?”

“It means 'she who intoxicates' in Gaelic.” She blushed.

Chris smirked at her and stroked the side of her face. “You certainly do.”

Brianna smiled and shrugged shyly. “My parents just picked names they thought sounded pretty. There wasn't really any other thought put into them. I'm mostly Scotch-Irish from my mom's side of the family, I have her last name because she never married my dad, and coincidentally all of my names have the same roots, so...I guess I lucked out and they just fit me.”

“They do. They're all gorgeous – just like you are.”

She giggled nervously. “I'd ask what your middle name is, but I already know it.”

“From Wikipedia, right?”

“Yeah, I looked it up recently. I couldn't resist, sorry. I hope that's not creepy of me.”

“It's okay, I don't think it's creepy. I just hope you didn't dig _too_ deep online. There's some pretty interesting, uh...fabrications about me out there. I'd hate for you to get the wrong idea.”

“I doubt I'd believe any of it anyway, but no, I didn't dig up dirt on you. That would take all the fun out of us learning everything about each other, wouldn't it?” She smiled.

“That's true. I think we've gotten to know each other a decent amount since last year, but we still have more to learn...so I guess now is a good time to tell you about my severe cocaine addiction and the sex dungeon in my basement.” He grinned.

Brianna laughed, then picked up his hand and laced her fingers through his. “We can talk about coke and kinky sex later. For now, we should probably get going, or we'll miss all the squirrels.” Dodger's head picked up and he wagged his tail.

Chris grinned as they all headed towards the front door. “So are we going to do any squirrel chasing too, or just let him have all the fun?”

She smiled. “Of course we're going to chase squirrels too, meatball.”

***

Brianna yawned and stretched as the final movie of the night ended. The coffee table was strewn with empty beer bottles, a box of half-eaten pepperoni pizza, and DVD cases from their Disney movie marathon: Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Lady and the Tramp, and finally ending with Oliver & Company just for Dodger – who slept through most of it.

They had spent over an hour in the common earlier that evening, looking for squirrels and running after them with Dodger – without success, to the mutt's dismay. Chris and Brianna were both surprised their antics hadn't attracted much attention from passersby; two lunatics running with a rowdy dog through Salem Common, laughing and stumbling as they futilely attempted to catch a squirrel, must have been quite a sight – but neither of them cared. Acting like little kids together had been the most fun either of them had in a long time.

The only thing Chris wished could have been different was being able to touch her freely in public, instead of avoiding it as much as possible. It had been at Brianna's request, just in case he was recognized, which he didn't blame her for. Chris knew he would eventually want to hold her hand and kiss her and walk with his arm around her in public, holding her closely and making sure the entire world knew she belonged to him – but he would ultimately leave it up to her. He couldn't allow himself to throw her into the public eye and possibly get scared off; if she wanted to stay a secret forever, Chris would be happy with that if it meant never losing her.

The closest he had come to intimate contact with her in public that evening was helping her up off the ground when she tripped and fell trying to assist Dodger in catching a rogue squirrel. He let his hands linger a little too long on her waist – and also possibly her rear as he dusted the dirt and grass off of it for her – after he picked her up. Much to his relief nobody noticed, and Chris had managed to go undetected the entire time, thanks to his trusty sunglasses and hat disguise. Altogether, it had been the perfect date – and the best one either of them ever had.

Brianna looked at Dodger laying beside her on the sofa, snoring away in his deep slumber. She gently stroked his back. “I think it's past someone's bedtime.”

Chris chuckled as he slowly removed his arm from around her shoulders, where he had kept it for the past several hours holding her in place beside him. She had been curled up against him the entire time, her head resting on his chest and Chris occasionally nuzzling her hair to inhale the floral scent of it.

“Yes, it is. He's pretty tuckered out from all of those squirrels. I guess I am too,” he said with a yawn.

“Maybe we should call it a night. I do have to get up pretty early in the morning.” Brianna sighed.

His heart sank slightly knowing their night had come to an end, even though he knew he would see her again soon enough. “Alright, we can head out now if you want to crash.”

Dodger woke up, yawned, and slowly got up from the sofa. He shook himself, looked at the two of them knowingly, then trotted out of the room – a gesture that seemed to indicate he knew they weren't actually ready to end the night yet.

Brianna smirked and raised an eyebrow at Chris. “Well...I mean, I'm not _that_ tired at the moment, and the night doesn't have to be over just yet if you don't want it to be.”

Chris looked at her with a devilish glint in his eyes. “On second thought, I'm not that tired either,” he said as he grabbed her face without hesitation and kissed her hard on the mouth. Aside from their cuddling on the sofa and occasionally kissing – which neither of them could resist during Lady and Tramp's infamous spaghetti scene in particular – they had mostly kept their hands to themselves, even inside the privacy of her home. The sexual tension in the air around them was palpable, and neither of them could resist breaking it just a little bit.

Brianna straddled his lap and grasped the sides of his face, gently stroking his coarse beard with her fingertips. Her hands moved up to his long shaggy hair and she ran her fingers through it, tugging on his soft brown strands as she continued attacking his mouth. She parted her lips for him, and Chris gently worked his tongue against her own. Their kiss quickly grew hungry and desperate, making up for so many months lost to their individual anxieties about pursuing the other. The fervor of their lips crashing together, his cock grown rock hard, and her aching pussy already drenching her panties made them seem like lovers who had been kept apart for years.

She pulled away from their kiss and latched onto his throat, gently nipping and sucking on the patch of skin just above his scar; Chris hoped she would leave a mark there. For the first time in years – possibly the first time ever – he wanted to truly and wholly belong to someone else: _her_.

“Bree, I...” He faltered on his words, knowing what he wanted to say but lacking the courage to say it. _I love you, Bree. I've loved you for months. No, don't say that to her...don't scare her. Wait. You've been waiting all this time, you can wait longer...but God, how I love her..._

“What is it?” She asked, looking at him during his long pause.

He smiled. “Nothing. I...I'm just so happy right now.”

She smiled back at him. “So am I.” _I think I love him...how can I love him already? But how can I not? No, it's too soon...is it really? Fuck it, I love him. I love you, Chris...but don't say it, don't you dare say it to him...not yet._

Chris took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, then nuzzled the side of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair and savoring the touch of her silky soft tresses against his cheek. He slowly moved his hands down her back, until they lingered just above her ass. “Is it alright if I touch you here?” He murmured in her ear.

“Yes. Keep going.” Brianna smirked at him.

Chris inched his hands down lower and gently squeezed her taut ass. “Fuck...” He whispered with a moan, then released his grip on her rear, wrapped an arm around her slight waist, and flipped her onto her back, pinning her beneath him on the sofa. He ran his hands underneath her shirt, stopping just before he reached her chest. “What about here? Is this okay?”

“Yes,” she purred.

He grasped each of her breasts, caressing them from outside the soft lace fabric of her bra. Chris desperately wanted to feel them – and every other inch of her as well – bare in his hands, nothing at all between their skin, but he restrained himself. _Don't rush...just follow her lead..._

Brianna moaned quietly and arched her back, nudging his loins with her own. He groped her breasts one more time, then boldly slid one hand down to the crotch of her leggings.

“And here too? Is it alright for me to touch you here, sweetheart?” He whispered.

“Yes.” She inhaled sharply and whimpered at his touch.

Chris palmed her gently – the fabric covering her crotch already hot and moist – then slowly trailed his fingers up and down. He could feel the faint outline of her slit underneath the tight leggings, and he groaned as his cock throbbed, imagining how it would feel to bury himself deep inside her.

He moved his hand up to the waistband of her leggings and slid the tips of his fingers underneath the elastic, desperate to go lower and feel how wet she was for him. “Do you want me to keep going?”

A worried look crossed her face, and she grasped his wrist and slowly pulled his hand away. “No, not that much yet, but...keep touching me here.” Brianna moved his hand back to the juncture between her thighs.

His cock twitched as he continued stroking her from the outside of her leggings, teasing himself torturously – and yet he loved it. He felt a stream of precum leak out, and the threat of more ready to follow. _No, don't you fucking dare. You can hold it...you can wait until you get home..._ Chris thought with determination, clenching his jaw tightly.

Brianna's cheeks flushed and her lips parted as she breathed in heavily at his touch. The sensation of his fingers unknowingly stroking her clit was almost too much for her to bear. She dug her nails into his back and moaned loudly. “Chris...” _Shit_ _, I'm going to lose control of myself and just fuck him right here and now if we don't stop. I can't move that fast and fuck this all up...and my scars too...he can't see them yet..._ “Stop, stop. I'm sorry.”

Although slightly disappointed, relief washed over Chris as he pulled his hand away and was given a momentary break from resisting the urge to cum – and he couldn't deny that despite his best effort, he was still moving fast and needed to rein it in. _Okay, just cool it. I want her so fucking bad, but it's a good thing to stop now. There's no rush here...I'm not rushing her into sex, I can't risk messing anything up with her..._

Chris smiled reassuringly at her. “Don't apologize, it's okay. We agreed to not rush. Besides...” He smirked as he pressed his lips to hers and gently parted them with his tongue. “I love a good teasing, and just kissing...sometimes even more than sex.”

Brianna nibbled his lower lip, then planted her hands on his chest, flipped him onto his back, and mounted him in one fluid motion. He laughed. “Wow, you're stronger than you look.”

“Of course I am. I wrestle dogs all day for a living.” She grinned.

“I'm not complaining! I like it. I like being subordinate sometimes. Do whatever you want to me, sweetie.”

Brianna kissed him gently, then pressed her groin into his and rocked her hips slowly, rubbing herself against his hard cock. Chris groaned low in his throat and held her thighs tightly as she continued grinding on him, clawing at his chest and softly moaning his name.

“Do you want to cum, sweetheart? You can use me for anything you want,” he whispered, breathing heavily and clenching his jaw as he continued to fight back against the tightness in his loins threatening to snap and make him finish at any moment. Chris wanted her to cum just for him, but he knew if she did, he wouldn't be able to hold it back. _Maybe I can hold it...maybe. God, I just want to see her cum. I want to know what she looks and sounds like when she cums for me..._

Brianna whimpered. “I...I don't know. Yes, but...I don't want to rush.” She sighed and stopped.

Chris pulled her down to him, held her face, and kissed her tenderly. “Do whatever you're comfortable with, honey. I just want _you_ to enjoy yourself.”

She smiled. “I'm definitely enjoying myself – _very_ _much_ – but I think maybe we should stop for now.”

“Okay. That's alright, sweetie.” He smiled at her.

Brianna kissed him, then smirked, pressed her groin into his again, and rocked her hips hard, rubbing herself against him one final time. “Just one more for the road,” she murmured in his ear.

At the sensation of her hot moist center grinding on him again, Chris felt himself suddenly tighten up like a snare, even more severely than before, and his throbbing cock began to leak. _Oh God, shit, no no no..._ He grabbed her hips, thinking if he could push her up – just enough to get the tantalizing touch of her crotch away from his – it might be able to stop what was about to happen, but he was too late. Just as his hands reached her hips, all he could do was hold on and grip her tightly as he erupted.

“Oh, fuck... _Bree!”_ Chris moaned loudly as his cum streamed out of him, desperately trying to make its way to her through the layers of his boxers and jeans. His chest heaved with every breath, gradually slowing down as the rush of endorphins from his sudden orgasm washed over him.

“Chris, are you...did you just...?” She looked at him, confused for a moment, then smiled in amusement and adoration.

He groaned in a mixture of embarrassment and ecstasy. “Yeah...yeah, I did. I just came. _Fuck_.” He took in another deep breath and exhaled, removing his hands from her hips to rub some feeling back into his face. “I'm sorry, that hasn't happened to me since...shit, I think high school was the last time.” Chris looked at her bashfully, his face flushed red. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize, that was _really_ fucking hot. I barely even did anything and you still came that hard for me?” The look in her eyes was both seductive and satisfied, like a wolf who had just caught her prey.

He laughed quietly. “What can I say? You drive me fucking crazy. But I swear I never blow my load that fast. It's just...it's been a while since I've been with a woman, and I _really_ like you, Bree. You have no idea what you do to me. This almost happened yesterday too, I thought jacking off while thinking about you earlier today would stop it from happening tonight, but-”

“You thought about me when you jacked off today?” Brianna interrupted him with an excited grin.

Chris smirked. “Not just today, sweetheart.” He ran his hands up her thighs to her hips, then encircled her lower back, pulled her down to him, and kissed her. “I've been doing it for _months_. I've been thinking about you – imagining what you feel like, taste like, sound like – every single night for ages.”

“How many months?” She asked him with a small smile. Her voice was shy, but her eyes were filled with lustful curiosity.

He thought for a moment. “Well, I mean, I was smitten with you at first sight...”

“Oh, stop.”

“It's true! I thought you were the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen from the moment we met last spring. Believe me, every month we saw each other I fell for you even more, but I didn't start thinking about you when I jack off until...August, I think?”

Brianna raised her eyebrows in surprise. “August? You've been thinking of me when you jerk off for almost an entire year now?”

Chris blushed. “Yeah.”

She giggled. “Wow, if only I had known.”

“Oh, you have _no idea_ how much I've been kicking myself all day for not being able to figure out sooner that you had feelings for me. We could have been doing this a year ago!”

“How do you think _I_ feel? I'm probably gonna regret not making a move for the rest of my life...but I'm happy we're here now.” She smiled brightly at him.

“So am I.” He grinned. “So when did _you_ start thinking of me when you play with yourself? You can't deny it, you already admitted yesterday that you do.”

Her cheeks flushed pink. “Well, not long after you did, actually. I think it was in September. It didn't take long for me to be smitten with you too. I tried to fight it and tell myself you were just a client, but it was a losing battle. I kept falling for you more and more every month too.”

Chris chuckled. “Jesus, I'm such an idiot. All this time we both had these feelings but no clue, and we were too damn chickenshit to say anything to each other about it.”

Brianna laughed. “You're not the only idiot here. I started thinking about saying something earlier this year, but...I was just so scared, and I thought I had a snowball's chance in hell with you anyway. I always found some bullshit excuse to keep doubting myself, keep letting my anxiety get the best of me. I know I would have eventually said something to you, but I can't lie, I'm glad you made the first move. I'm too much of a chicken.”

“I could only make the first move because apparently I lost my damn mind yesterday.” He laughed quietly as his cheeks blushed. “I'm sorry again for just grabbing you and kissing you like that. I wasn't even thinking, just acting on sheer impulse and-”

Brianna interrupted him with a tender kiss. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I wasn't expecting it at all, but that doesn't mean I didn't love it. I'm happy you did it.” She gently nuzzled his nose, and he smiled at her reassurances. “So when did you start to think about telling me how you felt? Even if your declaration didn't involve words as much as it did a surprise kiss.” She grinned at him.

Chris chuckled, his face still blushing slightly. “Around Christmas. I realized my feelings for you weren't going away, and I should finally just ask you out. I really wanted to invite you to spend the holiday with me and my family, even if it was just as friends, but I thought maybe you already had plans. I remember we hadn't really talked about your family yet, so I didn't know that you were so distant from them. Now it breaks my heart knowing you spent Christmas alone...I should have just asked if you wanted to spend it with me.”

She shrugged and gave him a small smile. “I guess there's always this Christmas.”

“Yes, there is.” He stroked the side of her face and looked at her seriously. His bright blue-green eyes darkened slightly, and filled with sadness and regret. “Bree, I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. I'm so sorry I-”

Brianna cut off his words again with another kiss. “Don't be sorry. We're here now, aren't we? That's all that matters.”

Chris smiled and brushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. “Yes, it is. I guess I'll forgive myself some day for wasting so much time.”

“So will I.” She smiled reassuringly at him, then giggled. “So...how long has it been for you? Since, you know...you had sex?”

He chuckled. “Honestly? Also around Christmas.”

“Shut the fuck up. That long for _you,_ of all people? Really?”

“Hey, I'm not a manwhore!”

“The hottest dude on the planet who can get any woman he wants at any time _isn't_ a manwhore? Mmhmm, sure you aren't.” She grinned.

“Not anymore, anyway.” He laughed nervously. “I went out drinking with some buddies a couple weeks before the holiday, and there was a woman – who has been completely out of the picture for months now, by the way – and we sorta hit it off and...you know. But I couldn't get into her. We only did it a couple times before I deleted her number. She just...she wasn't you. She was just another placeholder for you – another distraction from you.”

Brianna's eyes welled up as she smiled at him. “You were waiting for me.”

Chris nodded. “Waiting for you, and waiting for me to finally get my shit together and find the guts to ask you out. I kept second guessing myself, and I kept thinking: why the hell would this absolutely perfect woman ever want anything to do with a dumbass like me? I was afraid if I told you how I felt and you didn't feel the same way about me, I would ruin everything, scare you off, and I would never see you again. I wanted to keep you in my life no matter what way it was. Seeing your beautiful face every month, having our silly conversations and slowly getting to know you, watching Dodger get so damn excited and happy to see you again – that was always the highlight of the entire month for me. I didn't want to lose that.”

Brianna smiled again as she sniffled and dabbed at the corners of her eyes, trying to fight back a wave of tears. “I felt the same way. I was scared – terrified, actually. You certainly played it cool – or maybe I'm just even more dense about men and relationships than I thought – because I couldn't for the life of me figure out if you wanted me in the same way. I didn't want to ruin everything if I told you how I truly felt and it backfired on me. And, well...you already know I thought I was so fucking awkward and you were way out of my league and I never had a chance with you anyway. I'm just a-”

Chris pressed his index finger to her lips. “Don't say it. You are not _just_ a dog groomer.” He brushed his thumb across her lower lip. “You're so much more than you give yourself credit for.”

She smiled. “I'm more than just a groomer to myself, but what else am I to you?”

“Well, for a start, to me you're my girlfriend now...if you'll have me, anyway.” He smiled bashfully.

Brianna beamed at him, then kissed him tenderly. “I'll have you.”

Chris grinned excitedly. “You will?”

“Yes. A million times yes.”

He grabbed her face and pulled her in for another kiss – one that was longer and deeper than all the rest that night. When their lips parted, he stroked the side of her face, and gazed at her with such an intense devotion in his eyes it made Brianna's heart flutter.

“Then I'm all yours. Only yours,” Chris said.

They smiled at each other again, and Brianna strained to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. Chris felt his own eyes water at her heartfelt reaction. He laughed quietly. “It's okay to get emotional and cry, you know.”

She laughed. “ _You're_ the crybaby, not me.” Changing the subject, she looked down at the wet patch on his groin, then dismounted him with a giggle. “I guess you should get that cleaned up now. Unfortunately I don't have any spare pants that will fit you, unless you want to try squeezing into some leggings.”

Chris chuckled. “That wouldn't be my best look. It's okay, I can try to clean up and just deal with my junk being soaked for the drive home.”

As he went to the guest bathroom and rinsed himself off, Brianna stayed seated on the sofa and took a moment to quietly let loose tears of joy, gratitude, and every other overflowing emotion inside of her. _He's it. He's that special person I've always needed...my life is finally beginning again. He's going to change my entire life for the better. I know he will...he already has._

She smiled to herself and quickly wiped away her tears. Dodger suddenly reappeared then, wagging his tail at her, but sadness filled his eyes.

“Aw, you know you're going home now, huh?” She scratched him behind his ears as he leaned into her leg, his head resting on top of her thigh. “It's okay, Lovebug. You'll see me again soon.”

Chris walked back into the parlor – the wet patch on the crotch of his jeans even bigger from the rinsing – and looked bashful again, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I still can't believe that actually fucking happened. I guess my body just needed to get it out of my system and break the ice. I promise you that was a one-time thing, I've got plenty of stamina! I'll show you some day.” He smirked as he extended a hand and helped her up from the sofa.

Brianna laughed. “I believe you. And please, don't be embarrassed. I think it's really hot.”

“If you say so.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “So...you want to do this again sometime?” Chris grinned.

She grinned back at him. “Do you even have to ask? Of course I do.”

“Good! When can I see you again?”

Brianna paused and bit her lower lip, then looked at him nervously. “If we're going to keep seeing each other – seeing each other like _this_ , I mean – don't I need to, uh...sign something? Isn't that part of the deal with you, because of your job?”

Chris thought for a moment. The non-disclosure agreement forms were at home, sitting inside one of the drawers in his study, completely forgotten about. “No. No, you don't need to sign anything at all.”

“I don't? Why not?”

He brushed a stray lock of her hair away from her face and smiled sincerely. “Because I trust you.”

She smiled brightly at him, then looked down to hide her blushing cheeks.

Chris placed his index finger beneath her chin and pushed her face back up to look at him. “You still haven't told me when I can see you again.” He grinned boyishly.

Brianna held his face, stroked his beard with her thumbs, and pressed her lips tenderly to his. “Whenever you want to.”

“Hmm...how about right now? Start the night all over again?” Chris pulled her closer against him and smirked.

She smiled coyly. “Well, we could, except for the fact you're going home right now.”

He sighed. “Damn it, I suppose I am. How about tomorrow? What are you doing then?”

“I'm working.”

“Until?”

“Five o'clock is always my last appointment time of the day – you know this.”

“So does seven work?”

Brianna laughed; she found his insistence utterly endearing. “Maybe. I need to get home first, clean up, have some dinner...”

“I'll make it for you.”

She looked at him in amusement. “You're gonna make me dinner?”

“Yeah! I'm not much of a cook, but I can manage. I'll take care of that, while you take a nice, long, well-deserved bath. I'll even give you a massage too, if you want.”

Brianna raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. “That's how men ask nicely for sex.”

Chris blushed. “I mean, it _can_ be...but that's not what I'm implying or expecting.”

She laughed. “I'm just giving you shit. Okay, you can make me dinner tomorrow. I should be home around six-thirty, but if I'm late, you can let yourself in. There's a spare key hidden inside the wreath on the front door.” She paused for a moment, smiling shyly. “If you want to, you can actually just keep that key.”

He looked at her in pleasant surprise. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want you to have it. You're welcome to come over here whenever you feel like it.” Brianna smiled.

Chris smiled back at her. “I'll bring an extra key to my place and give it to you tomorrow. The same goes for you too. My door is always open for you, sweetheart.”

She kissed him gently and giggled. “Well, since we've just made it so convenient for the both of us, I expect we'll be seeing a lot of each other from here on out.”

“You're damn right we will.” He held her tightly against him and captured her mouth once more. “I can't get enough of you.”

“I'd tell you to stop being so gross and cheesy, but I think I'm already addicted to you too.” Brianna grinned at him. “I don't want you to leave, but if you don't, I won't be able to have dinner with you tomorrow.”

He laughed quietly. “I guess if nothing else, I need to go home now so I can figure out how to cook before tomorrow evening. What do you want me to make?”

“Surprise me.”

“That works for me. I'm full of surprises.” Chris grinned as he pulled his sneakers back on, whistled for Dodger, and clipped his leash onto his collar when he trotted into the parlor. _Oh, I've already got a surprise in mind. I'm going to get here early and have that bath ready for her when she gets home, and dinner already cooking. She's gonna be getting a lot of surprises like that from now on...it's what she deserves..._ He thought.

Brianna's heart sank slightly as they walked to the foyer and she opened the front door for him; she didn't want to say goodnight yet, and for a moment she thought of asking Chris if he wanted to crash with her and stay until morning. _No, don't be clingy, you'll see him again tomorrow...and I'm sure we'll be falling asleep together most nights soon enough..._

Chris took her hand in one of his, Dodger's leash in the other, and laced his fingers through hers as they walked across her front yard, illuminated only by moonlight shining through the trees surrounding her house. Her property lacked a driveway and there was nowhere to park but on the side of the dark road, void of any street lamps, at least a couple dozen yards away from her front door. Although Brianna was seemingly unaffected by the eerie aesthetic of her home, it gave Chris chills and he refused to leave before taking her back to her front door.

“I'll walk you back now,” Chris said after he loaded Dodger into the car and Brianna gave him a kiss goodnight on the snout.

“You don't have to.”

“Yes, I do.”

“The door is right there. I'm a big girl, I think I can make it on my own.”

“We went on a date tonight, and part of going on a date is seeing you home safely.”

“Stop being such a gentleman.”

“Stop being such a brat.” Chris grinned and scooped her up into his arms. Brianna laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her back to the front porch and gently set her down. He placed his hands on her waist and nuzzled her nose with his.

She ran her fingers through his shaggy hair, smoothing out a few pieces that were still disheveled from the evening's events. His hat had been left behind in his car; Brianna insisted he leave it there so she could have easy access to touching his silky soft hair at any given moment. He chuckled.

“What's so funny?” She asked.

“Nothing. I'm just so pathetic that I miss you already.”

Brianna smiled. “I miss you already too.” She held his face and gazed at him adoringly for several moments. “But we'll see each other again soon.”

Chris smiled back at her and kissed her tenderly. “I'll be counting the hours, sweetheart.”

***

Brianna sighed as she ran her hands through the soft fluffy bubbles floating around her in the hot water; she had come home from work to another bubble bath waiting for her. Within the two weeks since their courtship began, Chris had surprised her multiple times by letting himself in before she even got home from work, to draw a hot bath for her and get a head start on making dinner – or having takeout ready and waiting, at the very least.

They had seen each other nearly every day since their first date, and Chris insisted on driving out to her place almost every time, since she already spent her entire day driving around for miles to different clients. He didn't want her to be even more exhausted by making her way over to him, but Chris also had to admit to himself that he simply enjoyed pampering her at the end of a long work day. It made him feel domesticated and useful, and brought him joy seeing how happy and relaxed she was by the end of the night.

Brianna sighed again and smiled to herself at the thought of him doing so much for her, for so little in return. Chris insisted that simply being in her presence was more than enough to keep him happy – and she felt the same way about him, but couldn't deny she greatly enjoyed all of the extra spoiling from him as well.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door. “Dinner is ready now, sweetheart.”

“Alright babe, I'll be down in a minute.” Brianna eased out of the tub and drained the water, dried herself off, and waited until she heard Chris rummaging around in the kitchen again before heading to her bedroom down the hall; even with the towel wrapped around her, she didn't want to risk him seeing her scars. She had considered finally showing him that night, but her anxiety got the best of her again.

 _No, not yet. I'll let him see eventually, but if it scares him off, I want to at least enjoy all of this for a little bit longer..._ Brianna thought as she opened her dresser and pulled on a plain black tee and long gray cotton lounge pants, hoping that soon enough she would have the courage to show him all of herself – if only so she could surprise him at his own house one night, making dinner for him in nothing but skimpy lingerie.

She tied her wet hair up into a messy bun and made her way downstairs to the dining room, where Chris had their dinner already plated and set on the table.

“Fancy dining tonight?” Brianna grinned.

“Maybe,” he said, smiling shyly as he pulled out her chair for her, then uncorked a bottle of red wine and poured two glasses.

“ _Very_ fancy.” She took a sip of the wine and admired the plate before her. “What the hell even is this? It looks great, but it's very...”

“Out of my area of culinary expertise?” Chris grinned. “It's chicken piccata and linguine carbonara. I _might_ have asked my mom to show me how to make all of this a few nights ago.”

“I'm impressed,” Brianna said, smiling as she took the first bite. “Don't get me wrong, I like having cereal and grilled cheese for dinner too, but this is especially delicious.”

“Thanks, sweetie. I've never been much of a cook, but I'm trying. I never had anyone I actually wanted to cook for until now.” Chris smiled and placed his hand over hers. She smiled back at him and stroked his fingers with her thumb.

“My mom really wants to meet you, by the way,” he said.

“She does?”

“Yeah, of course! I've told her all about you.”

“Already? We've only been dating for two weeks.” She grinned.

Chris blushed slightly. “I've told her all about you for months now. I've actually told my entire family about you.”

Brianna smiled and leaned over the table to kiss him. “I can't say I'm surprised you have. I'm really happy you're that excited about me. I'd like to meet your mom and everyone else too, I'm just...”

“Not ready yet?”

“More like my anxiety just wants to freak out over it for a while longer.” She laughed quietly.

Chris smiled reassuringly. “I get it. Whenever you're ready, sweetheart. There's no rush for anything.”

Brianna thought for a moment. “Do you and your family still have plans for the Fourth?”

“Yeah! Of course we do. My clan is all about celebrating holidays.”

“Then I'll take up your invitation to join all of you.”

“You will? That would be great, sweetie.”

She nodded, then smiled nervously. “I hope they'll like me.”

“Oh, trust me, they're gonna love you.” He beamed at her.

After finishing dinner and half the bottle of wine, they made their way into the parlor to curl up on the sofa with Dodger and watch a couple hours of the news. “God, I feel like such an old lady,” Brianna said with a yawn. “Watching the evening news and getting sleepy before midnight – what an exciting life I lead.”

“Sounds like the perfect life to me.” Chris nuzzled her hair and kissed the side of her head, then slowly removed his arm from around her shoulders and sighed. “I should head out now and let you get some sleep.” He stood up from the sofa.

Brianna's heart felt heavy at the sight of him about to walk away. “You don't have to leave,” she blurted out as she grasped his hand, then gently tugged on him to pull him back down next to her. “You can stay here for the night if you want to.” Her cheeks flushed pink. _Oh fuck, I shouldn't have said that...now I just look needy and clingy and desperate..._

To her relief, Chris smiled sincerely and looked pleasantly surprised at her invitation. “You want me to stay?”

She nodded shyly.

He squeezed her hand, then kissed the back of it. “I was hoping you would.”

“You were?”

“Yes. I'd love to sleep with you.”

Brianna smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Not like that!” Chris said with a nervous laugh. “I mean, yes, I do want to sleep with you like _that_ , but...not yet. There's no rush.”

“I know what you meant.” She looked down shyly. “I don't have any pajamas for you, but I think I have a spare toothbrush and-”

“It's okay. I, uh...I brought my own.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. I've got my backpack with some stuff in it out in the car. I was trying to be prepared, I guess. Just in case it got late, or...” Chris sighed and blushed. “I'm sorry, I was just really hoping you'd want me to stay. I'd love to finally fall asleep with you, and wake up next to you.”

“I'd love to wake up next to you too.” She kissed him tenderly. “Please stay.”

He smiled at her. “I'll be right back.”

While Chris jogged out to his car and retrieved his overnight bag, Brianna went upstairs and turned down the bed for the night – and raunchy thoughts couldn't help but immediately flood her mind. She and Chris had made out numerous times over the past two weeks, but always kept their clothes on, and he meant it when he swore his premature ejaculation was a one-time incident. He hadn't done it since their first date, and Brianna was desperate to see him cum just for her again. She couldn't deny that part of her had finally asked him to stay the night for that reason.

 _Should we just do it and go all the way tonight? God, I want to see him naked already and make him cum again..._ Brianna opened the nightstand drawer to check if she had any condoms, only to find that she didn't. Her rush of impulsive excitement washed away as quickly as it came. _No, I can't. I'm still not ready for him to see all of me. But I can do something else instead...something just for him, because he deserves it..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Chris entering the bedroom with Dodger at his heels. He grinned at her as he set down his backpack. “I'm excited about this. I haven't been to a slumber party in decades.”

Brianna giggled. “It's too bad I don't have any friends, otherwise you could have had a _lot_ of fun playing spin the bottle with a bunch of girls tonight.”

“Nah, there's only one girl I want to play it with now.” Chris smirked as he grabbed her waist and kissed her.

“Then let's play a few rounds before bed,” she murmured in his ear.

His hands traveled down to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. “Sounds good, sweetheart. Let me get changed first.” Their intimate moment was broken by the sound of Dodger sighing as he crawled underneath the bed and laid down on the floor rug there.

She laughed. “I guess he took the hint.”

Chris knelt down and smiled apologetically at his mutt. “Sorry Bubba, it's not quite bedtime yet. We'll invite you up to sleep with us soon, okay? Thank you for being polite.”

Brianna let her hair down, crawled into bed, and propped herself up on her elbows, eyeing Chris hungrily as he slowly pulled off his tee shirt and unzipped his jeans. She drank in the image of him shirtless in front of her for the first time; she looked him up and down, memorizing all the lines of his taut muscles and admiring the artwork inked into his skin. Chris gazed at her with a smirk, enjoying how much he was teasing her with the show he was putting on.

“Come here,” Brianna said as he stepped out of his jeans and started taking his pajamas out of the backpack. He strode over to her in nothing but his boxers and laid down in bed with her. “Can you sleep just like this tonight?” She asked quietly, stroking his bare abs with her fingertips.

Chris grinned. “You're in luck. This is what I always sleep in during summer...or nothing at all.” He pulled her on top of him and nipped at her throat. “I was just trying to be a gentleman and stay clothed for you.”

Brianna smirked at him. “Well, if it's alright with you, I'd like to see you a little bit less clothed from now on.”

“That's _definitely_ alright with me.” Chris slowly ran his hands up her shirt to her breasts, free from a bra like they were every night – a look that he relished on her. He still hadn't seen them or felt them bare in his hands yet, only from the outside of her garments, but she allowed him to freely touch her there as well as her rear – although she hadn't invited him to go any lower, and he didn't dare ask again.

 _Don't rush it, don't push your luck...just let her take the lead..._ He moaned quietly as he felt her nipples perk at his touch. His cock was already hard and leaking precum; as much as Chris enjoyed a good teasing, he knew that when they were both spent from ravenously making out again, he would need to excuse himself to the bathroom and finish off in there.

Brianna sighed and moaned softly as he continued gently grasping and massaging her breasts. “Chris...I want to do something for you.”

“What is it?”

She took one of his hands from its soft grip on her breast, and kissed each of his fingertips – then smirked at him, wrapped her lips around the tip of his index finger, and took it all the way into her mouth, sliding against her warm slick tongue.

“ _Fuck..._ ” Chris whispered breathlessly, then grinned at her excitedly. He knew exactly what she was implying.

“Do you want me to do that for you?” She asked after removing his finger from her mouth, gazing at him with a coy smile.

Chris looked at her hungrily. “Do what for me, sweetie? Ask me. I want to hear you ask me.”

Brianna bit her lower lip and smirked. “Do you want me to suck your cock? Can I? Please?”

“Yes. God, yes.” He growled lowly as he pulled her back down to him and kissed her hard. His hands traveled to her ass and grasped it tightly as she rocked her hips and rubbed against his cock.

She giggled as their lips parted. “Maybe I won't even have to do anything to get you to cum again.”

Chris laughed, blushing from the embarrassment that still lingered. “That really was a one-time thing, I _swear_. But...” He gently nibbled on her lower lip. “I admit I might not last very long the first time I get to fuck this pretty little mouth of yours.”

“Then I suppose I'll have to be gentle with you.” Brianna smirked and nudged his legs apart to sit on her heels before him, then tugged his boxers down just enough to free his painfully hard member straining against the fabric. She slowly trailed her fingers down from his chest to his groin, taking several moments to admire the sight of his cock finally displayed before her eyes: perfectly straight and cut, hair trimmed down to stubble, his size above average and making her ache for him even more.

Brianna could tell that if and when it came to that, he would hurt her at first, but in the best way possible. Her panties became soaked at the thought of how he would feel inside her – finally, after waiting for so long. For a brief moment she considered throwing caution to the wind, tearing off her clothes and telling Chris to fuck her until her pussy was raw, fill her with his cum, use her for anything and everything that he ever dreamed of – but Brianna held back her impulsivity. Having him inside her mouth would be the next best thing; it was something she had always relished doing, and something she would enjoy even more if she made him cum for her again.

She grasped him gently, and slowly stroked up and down his length. Chris moaned at the sensation of her soft warm hand instead of his own finally on him. “Are you sure, sweetheart? I don't expect this from you.”

“Yes, I'm sure. I want to do this for you. I want to see you cum just for me again.” Brianna smiled devilishly, then licked the tip of his cock. Chris gasped and his entire body tensed up at the touch of her warm wet tongue on him.

“Sensitive?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah, but I'm gonna prove to you I've got stamina.” He grinned.

“I'll still go easy on you. I won't do...never mind.” Brianna giggled.

“Won't do what?”

She blushed and suddenly looked bashful. “Well...not to brag, but there's something about me that I guess makes my blowjobs extra amazing.”

“What is it?”

“I don't have a gag reflex.”

“You...what?” Chris looked at her in surprise.

“It takes a lot to make me gag. Like... _a lot_ a lot.”

“So, does that mean...?”

“Yes, it does.”

He looked at her in both excitement and bewilderment. “God, you just keep getting more perfect every day. Where the fuck have you been all my life? _Please_ do that to me if you want to.”

Brianna smirked, then wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and relaxed her jaw, taking him into her mouth gradually until he felt her slide him into the back of her throat. He groaned loudly and whimpered her name; he could have cum instantly, but refused. Chris was determined to savor every second of the experience, now that it was finally happening after so many months of dreaming.

His hands made their way to the back of her head, clutching her hair tightly and holding it out of the way for her. She alternated stroking him with her hand as she teased just the tip of his cock with her tongue, then sliding him deep into her mouth and throat, bobbing her head up and down as Chris slowly pushed his hips up in time with her, greedily trying to drive even deeper into her.

After several minutes of riding out the waves of pleasure her mouth was unleashing on him, holding himself back to savor every sensation, Chris couldn't resist the urge to finish any longer. His mind was reeling, every muscle in his body was rigid, and his cock throbbed so hard it would have been excruciating if it wasn't so euphoric.

“Bree...fuck, I'm about to cum.” He whimpered as she removed him from her mouth to flick her tongue across the tip, teasing him mercilessly. “Can I cum inside your mouth? _Please?”_

“You don't have to beg. Of course you can.” Brianna smirked as she took him all the way into her mouth again. With only a few more strokes of her hand and the sensation of his cock sliding into her throat once more, Chris finally allowed himself to release. He moaned loudly, crying out her name and grasping her hair tightly, fighting to keep his hips from instinctively bucking hard into her.

Brianna kept her jaw relaxed and fully open for him, holding his hot bitter cum in her mouth until she felt the last of it flow out. She slowly slid her lips back up to the head of his cock, pulled him out of her mouth, and swallowed all of it. Seeing one last drop leaking out, she flicked her tongue across the tip of his cock to catch it, then placed a gentle kiss there.

She sat upright and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, grinning at the sight of him completely spent before her, still breathing heavily and moaning softly. Satisfaction and pride filled her – as well as her own lust, spurred on by his erotic sounds and the ecstasy she alone had drawn out of him.

“Come here,” Chris whispered as he grasped her wrists and gently tugged her up to straddle him again. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down, holding her tightly against his chest. “That was fucking _incredible_. Thank you, sweetheart.”

“No need to thank me, babe.” She kissed him tenderly.

He nuzzled the side of her head, deeply breathing in the scent of her hair. “Do you want me to take care of you now, honey? I'm more than happy to let you ride my face all night. I'll lick up every last drop of you.” Chris growled as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

Although her panties were drenched and she was aching to be devoured by him – desperately aroused by the experience of finally making him cum for her again – anxiety washed over her. _Fuck, God damn it, I want to so badly...but I can't yet. I'm not ready..._ She smiled shyly. “Not yet. I just wanted to treat you to something special tonight, just for you.”

He looked at her curiously as he tugged the front of his boxers back up to cover himself. “Are you sure? That doesn't seem fair. I mean, I've cum twice now, but you haven't even once.”

“I don't mind. I still just...don't want to rush into too much too soon, I guess. Besides, I got _plenty_ of enjoyment just from sucking you off.” She smirked.

“Okay, sweetie. If you change your mind, just let me know. I'd love nothing more than to eat your pussy raw and make you cum over and over again.” He stroked the side of her face.

Brianna quivered at the low seductive pitch of his voice, and kissed him hard to restrain herself from impulsively yanking off her pants and mounting his face. “I think I'll be okay with teasing myself and waiting a little bit longer,” she whispered as their lips parted.

Chris gave her a small smile, then kissed her again, gently working his tongue between her lips. He groaned quietly and grinned as he pulled his mouth away from hers. “You taste like me.”

She giggled. “You like it?”

“I _love_ it.”

“Good. My mouth is going to taste like that a lot from now on.”

He moaned softly, then chuckled. “Oh, you fucking minx...you're driving me crazy. You know that, right?”

Brianna smirked. “I know. I'll try my best to not make you go completely off the deep end.”

“Maybe I want to.” Chris grinned at her.

She laughed, then dismounted him, reached for her phone on the nightstand, and sighed when she saw the time. “Fuck, I have to be up in four hours. I wish I could take an entire year off work like you can.”

He sighed. “The sacrifice for that luxury isn't always all it's cracked up to be...shit, I feel terrible for keeping you up so late. I'm sorry, honey.”

Brianna checked the calendar on her phone, thought for a moment, then started typing up a group text message. “Fuck it. I only have a few appointments tomorrow anyway, so I'm telling all of my clients that I'm canceling and taking the day off.”

“Really? Just like that?”

She grinned. “The perks of being your own boss. That, and it's easy to lie about getting a terrible case of food poisoning from chicken noodle soup when it's told over text.”

Chris laughed as she turned off her phone and tossed it onto the nightstand. “So I take it this means we're sleeping in tomorrow?”

“Yep. As late as we want to.”

“Three in the afternoon?”

“Maybe not _that_ late.” She smiled and kissed him, then pulled up the blanket to cover them. “I hope Dodger doesn't think we forgot about him.”

“Actually, I almost did. God, I'm a horrible dad!” Chris leaned over the side of the bed to peek underneath it. “Aw, I'm sorry Bubba. You can come up now.”

Dodger slowly crawled out, stretched, and shook himself before jumping into bed with them. He walked over to Brianna's side and curled up next to her, laying down with a dramatic huff and his back turned to both of them. Chris and Brianna laughed.

She rubbed Dodger's back. “Don't be butthurt, Lovebug. We'll do something really fun with you tomorrow, like go on a nice hike through the woods. I know it sucks being the third wheel. I'm not trying to steal your dad from you, I promise.”

“Oh, that's not what he's pouting about.”

“Then what is it?”

“It's the other way around. He's not jealous that you're taking me away from him. He's jealous that _I'm_ taking _your_ attention away from him...and he's probably a little bit mad at you too for kissing me all the time now, instead of only him.” Chris grinned.

Brianna looked at him curiously. “You think so?”

“Yep, I can tell. Ever since we started coming over here, he gets so mopey whenever we go home, and on the drive back here he's so damn excited he can barely contain himself. He's really attached to you now.” Chris reached over her to scratch Dodger's back. “I guess I don't matter anymore, huh? You're a real Benedict Arnold, pal.”

She laughed. “I know he's always adored me, but I don't think he's switching sides and betraying you. He still loves you more than anything. Anyone can see that.”

Chris grinned. “I know he does, but anyone can see that he loves you too.” _And he's not the only one..._ He thought, a rush of warmth spreading through his chest as Brianna looked at him with a bright smile.

Her heart skipped a beat as he gazed at her. There was a joyful glimmer in his eyes, and something else – something she wanted more than anything, but she was scared to even hope for it. _Does he love me too? How could he know that already? How could either of us know already? But...maybe the how doesn't matter. Maybe we both just know...I hope he does. I hope he loves me..._

Brianna smiled shyly and kissed his cheek, then reached over him to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. The room was still faintly illuminated from the pale blue moonlight shining through the window; Chris smiled at how her green and hazel eyes seemed to almost glow in the dark. He captured her mouth with his, giving her a long, deep kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

She broke their kiss with a giggle. “Has anyone ever told you that you give one hell of a bear hug? Sometimes you almost squeeze the breath out of me.”

He chuckled. “I'm sorry. I'll try to be more gentle.”

“It's okay, I don't mind. I don't want you to stop holding me tight like this. I don't want...” She trailed off and cast her eyes down.

“You don't want what?”

Brianna looked at him again with a smile, but he could see in the dim moonlight there was a hint of sadness and worry in her eyes. “I don't want you to ever let me go.” _Because I love you, Chris..._

Chris smiled and gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze as he kissed her forehead. “I won't, sweetheart. I won't ever let you go.” _Because I love you, Bree..._

She nuzzled his cheek and kissed him there, savoring the sensation of his coarse beard on her lips, then nestled her head comfortably against his chest. “So does that mean you're going to hold me all night?”

“Yes. All night.” Chris could feel her smile beside his heart.

“Goodnight, Chris.” Brianna sighed in contentment.

“Goodnight, Bree.” He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her a little bit tighter – just enough to remind her that she was safe in his arms. “I promise I'll still be here holding you in the morning.”

“Just like this?”

“Just like this.”


End file.
